Re-Make KAU, AKU DAN ANAK ANJING
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Re-Make "Sedang apa kau didepan rumahku Tsurugi?."/"Itu.."/"Anak anjing."/"Sepertinya dia berteduh disini, tapi nyatanya kehujanan juga."/"Aku Menyukaimu." TsurugiXKirino. Complete


**Inazuma Eleven GO!**

**KAU, AKU DAN ANAK ANJING**

**Tsurugi K. &amp; R. Kirino**

**Jenis Kelamin: Romannce (Selalu ^^) dan Frendship.**

**Rating: T**

**Tidak suka, tidak membaca.**

Hujan sore itu sangat deras. Membuat semua orang yang ingin berpergian keluar rumah dengan berjalan kaki harus menggunakan payung.

"Haahhh ~"

Suara desahan dating dari salah seorang pengunjung supermarket lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pink yang sedang menenteng belanjaannya.

"Kau terjebak lagi Kirino." Ucap pemuda berambut biru saat Kirino telah berada diluar supermarket.

"Yaa. Belakangan ini hujan selalu turun saat aku tak membawa payung."

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengambil payung yang sejak tadi ada diebelahnya. "Ini. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Jadi kuharap kau tak akan kehujanan."

"Tapi kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tak akan sakit. Pulanglah."

Kirino memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan payung pemberian Michael. Sambil membawa kantong plastic berukuran sedang yang berisikan keperluan dapur selama seminggu. Kirino meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

Pemuda berambut pink itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang berada didepan rumahnya.

Pemuda berambut biru dan berkulit pucat sedang berjongkok sambil mengunakan kemeja yang setiap hari dipakainya untuk menutupi sesuatu yang tidak diketahui isinya.

_**.Tsurugi Kyousuke. **_

Kirino memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Tsurugi yang masih menatap kedalam kemejanya.

"Sedang apa kau didepan rumahku Tsurugi?." Ucap Kirino lalu berdiri disamping pemuda itu.

Tsurugi tersentak, kemudian menoleh dan menemukan manik biru Kirino memandangnya.

"Itu.." Tsurugi tak mampu menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya kedalam kemeja yang ada didepannya.

"_Anak anjing." _batin Kirino.

"Sepertinya dia berteduh disini, tapi nyatanya kehujanan juga."

"Sepertinya karna masih kecil dia jadi tak bisa berjalan jauh."

"Kamu memayunginya?" tanya Kirino sedikit berjongkok disebelah Tsurugi. Memperhatikan anak anjing yang kini menatap dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu didepan rumahmu." Tsurugi berdiri dan menggendong anak anjing itu didekapan. Saat berbalik sebuah tarikan dibajunya membuat pemuda bermata kuning itu berhenti dan menatap manik biru yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kirino menghentikan pergerakan Tsurugi.

"Pergi kerumah Tenma."

Kirino menarik lengan Tsurugi, membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Kenapa kau kerumah Tenma?. Kau bisa mandi dirumahku jika kau mau." Ucap Kirino tanpa melihat Tsurugi yang kini terkejut dengan perkataannya.

_Kirino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?"batin Kirino frustasi. _

"Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Tsurugi kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kirino yang masih diam.

Kirino mengejar Tsurugi yang ada didepannya, berhenti didepan pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya dan mengambil anak anjing yang masih diselimuti oleh kemeja biru itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau dan anak anjing ini akan mandi dirumahku. Suka atau tidak." Kirino kemudian menarik tangan Tsurugi menuju rumahnya.

Pemilik rambut dark blue itu hanya bisa pasrah saat senpainya itu menariknya masuk kedalam rumah "dengan paksaan".

.

-XXX-

.

Kirino berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa dua buah handuk serta sebuah kaos dan celana pendek ditangannya. Sedangkan Tsurugi duduk sambil memeluk anak anjing yang tadi ditolongnya.

"Keringkan badanmu dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa mengganti bajumu."

Kirino memberikan sebuah handuk dan juga baju serta celana pendek kepada Tsurugi. Setelah itu mengambil anak anjing dari pangkuan Tsurugi.

"Kalau dia sudah kering, aku akan membawanya kerumah Tenma." Ucap Tsurugi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Dan kau juga anak anjing ini akan basah lagi." Ucap Kirino masih mengosok si anak anjing.

"Itu lebih baik dari merepotkanmu."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan." ucap Kirino lalu kembali mengeringkan bulu anjing yang kini

Setelah kering Kirino memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur membuat minuman cokelat hangat untuk Tsurugi dan susu hangat untuk si anjing. Sementara Tsurugi memutuskan untuk duduk disofa dan membaca pesan yang masuk beberapa saat lalu.

.

-XXX-

.

Hujan sama sekali tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Si anak anjing nampak senang bergelut manja dipangkuan Kirino. Sedangkan Tsurugi hanya bisa menatap seniornya dan tersenyum samar. Kirino sekarang memakai piyama berwarna biru muda dan untuk pertama kalinya rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

Kirino menatap "Hujannya sepertinya tidak akan reda. Bermalamlah disini."

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang." Tsurugi hendak bangun, tapi

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

Si anak anjing telah tertidur dengan pulas diatas tempat tidur sederhana buatan Kirino.

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kerumah Tenma?"

"Tenma mempunyai anjing. Jadi dia pasti tau caranya merawatnya."

"Aku juga bisa merawat anjing."

.

**\- Kirino kinan**

.

Aku berjalan keruang tamu dengan sangat hati – hati. Takut membangunkan orang yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelap diatas sofa. Tsurugi tidur dan hanya diselimuti oleh selimut. Setelah kejadian paksa - paksaan yang kulakukan, akhirnya Tsurugi memutuskan untuk menginap.

"Kenapa kau ngotot ingin kerumah Tenma sich?" bisik Kirino.

Tangannya terjulur mengelus dahi Tsurugi. turun menuju kelopak mata, hidung yang ternyata mancung, lalu berhenti dibibir. Tanpa sadar hingga kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan manik kuning yang terkejut menatapku.

"Oh sial !."

**\- Akhir Kirino kinan**

.

**\- Tsurugi kinan**

.

Aku tak bisa tidur. Jujur saja, menginap dirumah orang yang setiap hari membuat jantungmu berdetak tidak wajar. Aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan dimerasakan sebuah sentuhan didahi. Sentuhan itu kini bergerak menuju mata, hidung, dan kini berhenti dibibirku.

"Kenapa kau ngotot ingin kerumah Tenma sih?"

Mataku sontak terbuka. Dan pemandangan didepanku sangat membuatku kaget.

Kirino menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut.

**\- Akhir Tsurugi kinan**

.

-XXX-

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Tsurugi membuat Kirino mundur perlahan. Tsurugi bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Kirino bangun hendak meninggalkan Tsurugi, tapi cengkraman ditangannya membuat pemuda berambut pink itu mau tak mau terpaksa berhenti. Masih membelakangi Tsurugi.

"Sejak awal aku curiga."

Kirino tetap diam membisu.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Kirino terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

"A-Aku Tidak."

Tsurugi membalikkan badan Kirino. Mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"Kau bohong. Matamu, sikapmu, semuanya menunjukkannya."

Kirino hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak ingin mengakui perasaannya pada pemuda didepannya.

Tsurugi melepaskan cengkramannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi." ucap pemuda berambut biru itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kirino.

Tsurugi mengendong anak anjing yang masih tertidur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ingin memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, tiba – tiba saja sebuah tangan terjulur dari belakang punggunya dan mendorong pintu untuk kembali tertutup. Tsurugi menoleh dan melihat Kirino yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kirino." Tsurugi memanggil pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya.

"..."

"Tidak mungkinkan?."

Kirino tetap diam. Kali ini kepalanya terangkat. Manik birunya menatap Tsurugi, tapi bibirnya tetap diam.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tsurugi bertanya.

Kirino menggigit bibirnya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sejak kau menyerang Raimon. Aku…"

_Kirino tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. _

Terkadang saat melihat Tsurugi, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat. Kadang wajahnya akan memerah.

"A-aku .."

Tsurugi masih menungggu jawaban dari Kirino.

"Menyukaimu."

Akhirnya kalimat itu lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua manic kuning itu membola. Tsurugi terkejut dengan pernyataan Kirino.

"_Dia menyukaiku?"_

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Kirino berteriak. "Kau tau aneh memang mengatakan hal ini, tapi.."

Kirino diam sesaat menatap manic kuning didepannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tsurugi terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan karna pernyataan Kirino, tapi karna menarik dikerah bajunya dan bibir Kirino yang mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Kirino memejamkan matanya saat Tsurugi balas mengecup bibirnya namun agak kasar. Tsurugi menaruh satu tangannya dipinggul Kirino menempelkan tubuh mereka dan tangan yang lain menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tsurugi memiringkan wajahnya, mencari posisi yang pas untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kirino yang susah bernafas tanpa sengaja membuka bibirnya dan memberikan celah bagi Tsurugi untuk memasukan lidahnya. Menjilat langit – langit mulut Kirino hingga pemuda berambut pink itu mendesah.

"Eng ~"

OPERASI

Tubuh keduanya jatuh keatas sofa. Tsurugi melepaskan ciumannya saat Kirino mendorong pelan dadanya. Wajah Kirino memerah dengan saliva yang mengalir menuruni dagunya.

Pernyataan dan tindakan Kirino tadi membuat persaan yang sempat tertidur kembali muncul dihati Tsurugi. Tapi kedekatan Kirino dan Shindou membuat pemuda itu mengubur perasaannya. Tapi kini, akhirnya perasaan itu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Mpphh-"

Tsurugi kembali mencium Kirino, menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciuman terakhir yang akan membawa mereka kehari esok yang cerah.

.

.

-TAMAT-

.

.

Re-Make minna-san..Bagi yang pernah baca FF ini sebelumnya dan ingin agar FF ini dilanjutkan. Maaf banget yaa, author mati ide dan ceritanya jadi garing gini..

Author bingung mau masukin insiden apa lagi. (sumpah mati ide dibagian akhir)

Ada banyak fic yang author bikin tapi selalu pupus ditengah jalan. TTATT

Tapi author janji untuk FF KyouRan selanjutnya author akan bikin sampek tamat.

Kagak pake Hiatus lagi. Hehehehehe..

Yap! Silakan reviewnya Minna ~


End file.
